The Pit P2! England X Reader
by MaximosBlack
Summary: Arthur, your mysterious boyfriend with many, many secrets that you love dearly, dies. His cousin, Oliver Kirkland, comes and lives with you to keep you company and to protect you. But is he really there to protect you? And is he really Arthurs cousin? Read on to find out!
1. Chapter 1

_I'm sure you recognize my noise and you heard about the Pit. Been told to be afraid of everything that lives within. But its much worse where you are._

_So will you go for it?_

**_Chapter One_**

You boyfriend, Arthur, was a very mysterious man. He would always go out with his friends every Saturday at 12 on the dot and he would never tell you what they would do. He would always beat around the bush when you would ask and try to avoid the question completely. You tried everything to find out what they would do, you spied, stalked, went through his phone, everything. But you could never get a hint, or a clue. Which made you worry he was cheating.

But it also added a little 'something' to your relationship. The mystery, the wonder, the curiosity, the possible 'dark' secret. It all made you wonder about what Arthur Kirkland does in his life beside spend time with you. It ate you alive most of the time.

You sat down on the couch and heard quick steps running down the steps, each creak making you wonder even more. He usually took his time, never making a sound. But today was different.

" I'll be back before dinner, love. " Arthur said putting his green coat on that hung on the rack, he opened the door.

" Ok..." You said disappointed that he would lie again. He would always be two hours late, every Saturday.

" Bye" He said running out of the house, shutting the door entering his car turning it on. You heard him speed off in the distance as you let a sigh escape your lips.

' What could he be doing...?" You asked in your mind as your eyes fluttered shut, and you drifted off into sleep.

Arthur walked into the dimly lite room, the stone walls cold, and the wooden support beams that touched the ceiling and back to the floor had cracks and chips in them. He grabbed his black robe and put it on, he pulled the hood up over his head as it covered his blonde hair.

A black metal pot rested in the middle of the room with a certain Romanian man hovering over the pot adding a yellow ponder to the pot. The mixture started to stop steaming as a Norwegian man added a blue liquid, making it bubble violently. The Romanian added a white powder, making it boil over and fall off the sides. But, the green liquid turned into a thick steam as it hit the floor, engulfing the with a hazy green fog.

The Norwegian , also known as Lukas, was looking through a book for something to experiment with while Vlad played around with the mixture, smiling evilly with that sharp K9 poking through. He added another substance making flow even more.

" Vlad, Lukas... We need to talk" Arthur said walking towards the pot to catch their attention.

" Ok. What about?" Vlad said never taking his eye off of his creation.

" I need to leave the Magic Trio... (name) is getting very suspicious of what I do." Arthur said looking down. Vlad didn't know what to say. He was shocked and angry. They all swore into the Magic Trio, and swore to never leave.

" You cant leave Arthur! You swore in!" Vlad stated. Lukas stood behind Vlad trying to hide himself from the awkward moment taking place.

" Well I have to! I can't live with this secret from (name)! She probably thinks I'm cheating on her!" Arthur said, blood starting to boil. Yes, he remembered he cant leave but there had to be a way out of it.

" Let her think what she wants. But are you?" Vlad asked .

" N-no! But I don't want her thinking I am! If she didn't tell me where she was going I'd be suspicious as well." Arthur said taking his black robe off, walking to the hanger and putting it there.

" I'm leaving the trio. Now its just the Magic Duo." Arthur said opening the door to leave.

Vlad lifted his hand and picked Arthur up with a invisible force. The force picked him up and swung him towards Vlad, who had anger spread across his face. He placed Arthur close to his face and picked up his other hand. Vlad rose his hand, moved it close to Arthurs neck, squeezing his hand as the force chocked him.

Arthur gasped desperately for air, grabbing his neck as if he could pry the thing chocking him off him.

" Vlad! Stop now!" Lukas commanded, only earning a death glare from Vlad who slammed Arthur against a wall mutable times. Vlad stood laughing psychotically, darkly, at his pain as each hit Arthur groaned loudly.

Lukas tried to stop Vlad who pushed him off of him many times before he let go of the British man.

" No one ever leaves the Trio! You should know that!" Vlad said, walking towards Arthur.

" Its for (name)... I'll do anything..." Arthur said desperately. Vlad smirked evilly, knowing what evil act he could pull.

(Name) took one of his 'worriers' from his grip, so now its time to take Arthurs main purpose to live.

" Ok than if you'll do anything..." Vlad said stretching ' anything' " Lukas! Get the table!" He yelled as Lukas shakily went to the closet to grab the metal table with wheels.

It was a gray metal table with wheels and straps at the feet and hands. Vlad used the force once more to slam him against the cold table and to hold him down as he made his way over to strap him in. He looked at Lukas commanding him to strap the left side in while Vlad straps the right.

After the strapped Arthur in, Vlad looked at Arthur, his devilish grin crept slowly on his face as he added one more thing in the pot that made it stop glowing.

The room became cold, dark, and terrifying. Arthur shut his eyes as a cold sweat ran down his face. He worried what Vlad had in store for him to endure... '

' I bet he's going to dissected me! Or sacrifice me!' Arthur thought to himself as he waited for what seemed to be a life time.

Arthur opened his eyes and looked around the room. His eyes fell near the door way, as he saw two red pools of insanity staring back at him.

The eyes got closer, than, a bright flash of blue flashed in the room, reviling the owner of those insane red ruby orbs and the sickening smile of him. He must have added a second substances. For the room stayed barely light as Vlad pulled out a book, flipping the pages franticly looking for a specific page.

He landed on what he was looking for, he set the book down close enough to let Arthur see what he was doing.

It seems it was the spell book. He read the intro of the page

_The Pit- _

_This spell will turn victim into the opposite of what they are, but they will always be evil. They will be killers, and will try to kill anyone no matter what. Everyone has had a touch of The Pit, but without someone casting the spell over someone, they can easily get out of it. But, with the spell cast, the victim will have a more difficult time turning back into the person they were. Their appearance will change. People who live with the spell cast over them are to be called " Pit Dwellers'. For they live in The Pit of madness, insanity, evilness, and sadness. _

Arthur felt a cold gloved hand wrap its self around his neck, positioning his head to look in the eyes of the devil himself.

" I know you have heard about The Pit. And I know you've been told to stay away from it. But you're about to fall in." Vlad said, Arthur looked over at Lukas who had a look of disgust towards Vlad in his eyes.

" Vlad... Let him go!" Lukas begged, but there was no giving in.

" Never Lukas. DO YOU WANT TO BE NEXT?" Vlad said snapping.

" N-n-no..."

" Than keep quite you!" Vlad said angrily tossing in a dark purple liquid in the metal pot. He looked in the book and started to repeat a phrase, over and over again. Than, he grabbed a clear bottle. When he opened it, Arthur could smell it and tell it was vinegar. Vlad dabbed some on his thumb, and began saying the phrases again. He took his thumb, placed it on Arthurs head, and made a pentagram on his forehead, right above his bushy eyebrows.

Arthur doesn't know if Vlad was doing this to mock him, or because it was serous, but Vlad placed his thumb in Arthurs mouth, making the rest of the vinegar very lightly coat his taste buds.

Arthur felt the presents of something. Something very evil, something he'd hide from as a child... But, he was slightly familiar with this presents. He felt as if he's past this presents in his life before... As if he's picking up a emotion that was in association with this presents he already greatly despised.

Than he felt a quick, bone chilling wind sweep its way into his stomach. Than, it turned into great pain as it felt as if his body was being torn apart. He arched his back and cried out in disappear, making Lukas's eyes grow in concern but Vlad's eyes only widen with approval.

Arthur shut his eyes tightly, and turned his hands in a fist and screamed at the top of his lungs, Vlad put more vinegar on his thumb, repeating the process.

" STOP NOW! LET HIM THE FUCK GO!" Lukas screamed at Vlad who only continued.

" SHUT THE HELL UP YOU USEULESS BITCH! DO YOU WANT EVERYONE TO KNOW YOU SEE TROLLS? DO YOU WANT PEOPLE TO KNOW THAT WE ARE THE MAGIC TRIO?" Vlad shouted back

Arthur stopped his screaming instantly as the spirit finished cutting its path for itself in his body. Arthur opened his now blue eyes that seemed to be sweet and caring.

" What... what did you do?!" Lukas panicked.

" He, is now, Oliver Kirkland. Arthur Kirkland is dead." Vlad said proud of himself.

"YOUR SICK! WHAT WILL WE TELL (Name)!?"

" Arthur was kidnapped..." Vlad said

***** Time skip******

You stood still, tears streaming down your (skin color) face as you watched as everyone walked away from your loves memorial service. All the countries wished you luck, and wished you the best. But, only one person stayed with you, standing with you looking at the headstone set for Arthur. His name was Oliver, Oliver Kirkland. He claimed to be Arthurs cousin but you never seen him. But you didn't care, he was so sweet and nice. He really made you happy with his company.

**_End of Chapter One_**


	2. Chapter 2

**_Chapter Two_**

Oliver has been staying with you for a month now. He seems very odd at times, but all you needed was company to make you feel better. He wasn't really like Arthur, but there was something about him that reminded you of him. You couldn't put your finger on it. Even though you were happy Oliver was with you, you still felt depressed whenever he did something that reminded you of your Arthur.

You sat quietly at the table with Oliver, who was mixing his coffee with a silver spoon, every now and then making a clanking noise as he hit the side of the purple cup. You stared at the table blankly, watching the wood to see if it would move, which it never did. You were thinking about nothing, the silence in the room made you slightly uncomfortable.

" Oliver." You said picking your head up making Oliver make a noise of acknowledgement as he sat up, alertly.

" Did. Did they ever try to find Arthur?..." You said realizing you could have possibly made him feel uncomfortable with the question. But his mood didn't seem to change.

" I don't know... Probably. They just can't leave him!" He said trying to cheer you up.

You sighed as you felt a tear fall down your face. Oliver took his thumb and wiped the tear from your cheek.

" Pretty girls shouldn't cry, (name)..." Oliver said as he smiled sweetly.

You smiled back looking down as a slight blush spread your cheeks.

" I think I'm going to go upstairs and take a nap." You said getting up, straightening your clothing out as you walked up the steps.

' I think I'll make some cupcakes for (name)! She'll love my secret ingredients..." Oliver thought to himself as his sweet smile turned into a evil smirk as he made his way to the cabinet, taking out a box of cupcake mix.

Oliver took out two nice sized eggs, taking a bowel out and cracking the eggs first putting them in an empty bowel. He added the cake mix and then added the rest of the needed ingredients before putting in his special ones. He mixed the cake mix together with the other substances in the bowel in till it was at a smooth consistency. He pre heated the oven to 350 as he went through the cabinet under the sink, looking for something to add extra 'flavor'.

He grabbed a white bottle, with the label saying 'Bleach'. He smiled to himself as his eyes narrowed evilly. He unscrewed the blue lid and poured the liquid in the brown cake mix, but not too much of it would have had a watery consistency to it and look suspicious.

He mixed up the batter, taking the spoon he mixed it with and licking it, tasting the sweet batter, but the bleach flavor was masked, but still there which was what he wanted.

He poured the mixture in the cupcake tin, and put it in the oven, waiting for the toxic treats to be ready for consumption.

You drifted in and out of sleep. All you could do is dream about the past, the past with Arthur. But some of the dreams you had, never happened to you. They happened to Arthur.

**_* Dream* _**

_ You could read his emotions like a book: Sad, mad, confused, and deathly. He looked as if he could kill his brother, Alfred. _

_They were in uniforms, Alfred was in a blue jacket while Arthur was in red, they both had a white strip of fabric going across their torso, Arthur had one and Alfred had two. _

_" w-why are you doing this?!" Arthur asked, confused. _

_" You have been exploiting my people for the last time big brother!" Alfred said gaining the feeling of control as his brother only became more confused._

_Arthur feel to his knees and grabbed his head as America pointed his musket at the British man. Your heart feel into your stomach. _

_" You wouldn't do it." Arthur said not having to look up at his brother. _

_Alfred, still pointing his musket at Arthur, his face twisted with anger and sadness. So many feelings, emotions, and flash backs ran through your head. It was almost as if you could look into their minds, which you basically were. You looked into Arthurs mind and saw him finding Alfred. Scared and alone, trying to get away from France. He picked him up and declared him as his little brother, Alfred F. Joans._

_You then looked at Alfred, you looked into his memory bank and found one of Arthur and Alfred playing with a little toy set Arthur gave him. A big smile plastered on Alfred's face as Arthur played along with him, making you smile. _

_" Y-you're right..." Alfred said putting the gun down and also breaking you out of your spying. _

_" What have I done, Alfred?" Arthur said looking up, the cold rain hitting his face _

_Alfred looked down in his brother with a face that spoke a thousand words. _

_" You over taxed our people, without even telling them. That's taxation without representation. You are too controlling, and I believe we should all be free!" Alfred said the last part quite loudly. _

_" That's the craziest thing I've ever heard! Will you make no laws so your people will run without any consequences?!" Arthur snapped back, anger growing within him. _

_" Of course not! But we wont rule with a iron fist like you do!" Alfred said as Arthur stood on his feet. _

_The tension grew less and less as they looked at each other with intense gazes as a sigh escaped Arthurs lips. _

_" A-are you saying you don't love me anymore?.." Arthur said, with a sudden tear streaming down his face. _

_Alfred stood silent, only breaking Arthurs heart even more. _

_" Good bye Arthur. Someday, I'll be the hero of this world." Alfred said walking away, leaving a British man on the wet ground, sobbing. His arms hung at his sides and fell to the dirt. _

_You tried to walk over and comfort him, but it was like some force was keeping you away. _

_" I will KILL Alfred! No one will ever love me!" Arthur cried. _

_" Is it true? Am I too controlling?.. Am I that awful...?" Arthur said breaking out of sobs. _

_' Why.. is he thinking that?' You thought to yourself. _

You opened your eyes to see the dimly lite lights outside your window, indicating that it was sun set. You tossed over to the other side of the bed and looked at your door that was now half way open.

You sat up and looked around carefully, looking for any sign of Oliver or anything for that matter.

When your eyes landed on your night stand you noticed a beautiful pastel pink iced cupcake with baby blue words that say " Vale". Whatever that means. You picked up the Cupcake, ready to take a bite of its sweetness.

You took a small bite and put it back down on the plate, putting it back on night stand to go find Oliver.

You walked out of your room, walking down the very dark hallway.

Knocking on Oliver's door, you heard nothing. You assumed he was asleep, but you wanted to thank him for the cupcake, so you knocked again.

You let a small squeak leave your lips when you felt a hand snake its way around your (skin color) neck.

" Vale my dear (name) Vale!" Oliver said laughing, you were confused and scared.

" Oliver! What are you doing?!" You asked scared.

" Vale. Vale." He said laughing evilly again. " Goodbye! Goodbye!" Oliver said taking a knife and trying to jab you with it, but you moved away just in time. You were terrified as you an down the stairs. You ran for the front door and turned the handle, only to find it locked. Before you could unlock it, it was too late. Oliver had made his way down the steps to you.

" Don't run (name)... I thought you wanted to be with Ar-" Oliver was interrupted by throwing the knife to the ground, falling to his knees and gripping his hair tightly.

" RUN (Name)! GET AWAY FROM ME!" Oliver said, but he sounded just like Arthur.

" Ar-arthur?..." You said quietly, wondering what was happening.

Oliver lifted his head, you say his green eyes like Arthur.

" Arthur!" you said happily, walking towards him.

" NO! STAY AWAY! I WILL HURT YOU!" Arthur said again. Arthur screamed as his eyes turned back to the cold blue.

" Now, now (name) VALE!" Oliver said picking up the knife again, lifting up the knife in his hand trying to stab you with it. You backed away quickly and watched Oliver come closer. But his opposite hand came up and grabbed the wrist that was holding the knife.

" What are you doing Arthur?!" A deep, sinister, voice said.

" I am protecting my (n-name)!" Arthurs voice came back. The knife fell on the floor and so did the body of Oliver.. Or Arthur. You didn't even know anymore.

You looked at the eyes and saw it was Arthurs green loving eyes again. He was patting and breathing heavily as he laid on his side.

" Help me..." Arthur cried. You felt yourself becoming light headed.

" Ar-arthur... Is that you? I-I don't feel to good..." You said as you feel to the floor. You than heard Arthur gasp.

" (name)!"

You heard someone grab a phone and dial the number to your guessing 911. After 10 minutes, you heard people coming in our house and taking you somewhere. You closed your eyes and watched as you were put on a scratcher and rolled away. Your eyes opened once more to see cold blue eyes and a evil grin on Oliver's face...

You knew, something was up.

**_End of Chapter Two _**


	3. Chapter 3 ( Authors Note!)

Hello! Sorry if you thought this was a update, but as long as this story is going, I WILL NOT UPDATE ON TUESDAYS! Tuesdays will be my free write (if I even feel like writing) :3 Sorry about this!

~ Miranda 3


	4. Chapter 4

You woke up and saw the white room you've been staying in conformably. The bed was very soft, packed with blankets and pillows to ensure comfort for your stay. You remember everything very carefully and very well.

But you still didn't understand what was happening. Was Oliver possessed by Arthur who was trying to connect with you? Or was it something else?

" Mrs. (name)" A soft female voice said, breaking you out of thought, forcing your gaze towards her.

" You have a visitor." She said as pointed towards a familiar Norwegian man. The nurse walked away as he entered the room.

" (name)... " He said as he sat down on the bed, holding your wrists in his pale hands.

" H-hi Lukas." You said. You haven't seen him since the memorial service. You knew he was one of Arthur's closest friends, him and Vlad.

" Look, I... I know what happened to Arthur." He said ashamed. You suddenly became alert and curios of what happened to your love.

He explained everything to you, through your tears, yours sighs, and your disbeliefs.

" Wh-why didn't you do anything!?" You yelled through your tears as they streamed down your face like a river.

" I would have been the next one if I stopped him!" Lukas said, growing angry.

You sat on your bed not knowing what to say, not know what to do. And how could your boyfriend be in a Magic Trio!? You guessed that was his dirty little secret you wished you would have never heard.

" Will I ever get my IggyBoo back?" You chocked out, wanting to cry even more.

" I... I-I don't know. I think. I read in the book that we've all had _The_ _Pit_ within us, but we could get out of it easier. But it said when your cursed with it, it becomes harder... Practically impossible." Lukas said sadly, making you want to break down and drown in your sorrow and self pity.

You two sat in silence for five, awfully awkward minutes.

" Where is the book?" You asked.

" _Libro Cantus_? He asked.

" Ok... what does that mean?" You asked

" Its Latin for "Books of Spells".

" Well where is it?"

" With Vlad... He takes that everywhere with him." Lukas said still wondering about your plan that you didn't quite understand yourself.

" You will have to get it away from him!" You said grabbing ahold of his long sleeves.

You two chatted about how you'll get the old England back, and how you'll get the book away from Vlad.

* * *

Lukas walked back to the building Vlad casted the spell over Arthur, knowing he'd run into him there, with the old book that he needed.

" Lukas! Come look at this!" Vlad said as soon as he entered the building, staring into the black metal pot that was glowing a light red.

Lukas looked into the pot and saw Oliver, waiting in the (name)'s house. Oliver was sitting on the couch, in the dark, with his blue eyes shinning in the darkness, his blue eyes made his smile show, which was a very eerie smile, that would make Satan fall to his knees in fear.

" He's waiting..." Vlad said, moving his chair out and sitting on it, crossing his legs pleased with himself.

" Why..." Lukas said, his eyes narrowing as he felt his blood boil in his skin.

" Why?" Vlad started as he got up, looking in the pot, switch the scene from Oliver to you with one swift hand movement.

" (name) took one of my men, one of my followers... One of my warriors!" He said whipping back around to face Lukas who stood unfazed.

" You are disgusting..." Lukas said as he felt a hand spread across his face, leaving stinging sensations across his cheek.

" You will not talk to me like that! I practically own you! You were the idiot who joined this little circle with me." Vlad said mockingly, still hanging in Lukas's face.

" I am your lord! You should be bowing down to me and kissing the ground I walk on! I am more advanced than you in magic! You should look up to me!" Vlad said smiling.

Lukas snapped, his stomach turned, all he could see was red, his pupils became dilated, his hand rose and gripped Vlad's hair, pulling him back so his back arched towards Lukas body. Vlad gasped with his mouth hanging open with shock and displeasure.

Lukas crept up to his ear.

" No. Today... Today I own you. Today I am your lord. Today, you bow down to me..." Lukas said as he harshly and quickly pulled his head up, pushing him down in the possibly toxic liquids that where were settled in the pot.

Vlad's legs kicked and his arms flared, breaking up the picture of you sitting in your hospital bed waiting for Lukas to come back to take you away from Oliver.

As Vlad's kicks stopped and his arm flaring came to an end, Lukas let go of his head and walked to the book shelf, looking for the book that he expected would be there. Which it was, titled _Libro Cantus. _

He grabbed the book, walking to the door but stopped once he heard gurgling noises and bubbles spring up to the top of the pot.

' He has to be dead... he's been in there for five minutes..' Lukas thought as he walked back over to Vlad, placing the book on the table.

Lukas grabbed Vlad's strawberry blonde hair, lifting him up to see if he was still alive.

When he lifted up his head from the pot, his eyes were very large, and they ran across his face, running thinner as they got to the side of his face, and glowed a green color. And his smile was sickeningly sharp with teeth. (Grell Sutcliff smile)

" Ah!" Lukas screamed as he plopped his head back in the liquids, grabbed the book and bolted towards the door.

He heard Vlad laughing darker than usual as he moved his hand and locked it. As he laughed, more bubbles came up from the pot.

" Where do you think your going with MY book?" Vlad said, his head still in the pot. Lukas was too traumatized with fear, his sudden found confidence left his body in an instant.

" Not answering? Ok than." Vlad said as he lifted his head from the pot, his hair that did become wet hung in front of his face. He turned around and looked at Lukas, smiling.

" You think you can be my lord? Think you own me?" Vlad said stepping closer. " Think that I follow you?" One more step. " Think that I.. I will EVER bow down to you!?" Vlad said placing his hand on the door that Lukas was leaning against.

" Well, your in for a surprise. Because, I will _never_ bow down to someone who lives in _The Pit_." Vlad said grabbing ahold of Lukas's arm, dragging him towards the table in the back.

Lukas protested by pulling his arm away from Vlad's devils grip, and swung his arm smacking him in the face.

Vlad's blood began to simmer as he whipped around ready to grab the book from Lukas. But he wouldn't give the book, as he held on to it like it was his child.

" Hand me the book before I do something I probably won't regret later!" Vlad said standing up with his hand out.

" Never! All you do is cause harm with this book! I mean, its just a book!" Lukas said wrapping his arms around the book pulling it towards his chest.

Vlad exploded, lashing out towards Lukas with a deep growl, grabbing ahold of his neck, pulling his arms in and out making Lukas's head bob back and forth. But his grip on the book was tight, he was not giving this up.

Lukas kicked his leg up, kicking Vlad in the groan, making him cry out in pain and fall to the floor. Lukas ran to the door but was grabbed by the ankle, he was caught off guard and came tumbling down, the book falling out of his hands, falling open.

As soon as the book opened, a black mist came, pushing out of the center of the two pages, making Vlad gasp as his eyes and mouth went back to normal.

" CLOSE THE BOOK!" Vlad said as he crawled to it, the wind starting to pick up making light weight object spin around the room.

Lukas began crawling towards the book as well, but having a head start.

The wind began to pick up even more, every once in a while something would hit either one of them in the head or body, making them pause for a bout a second before continuing the slow race.

Things started being sucked into the book, as moans and groans for help came from the book.

Lukas grabbed the book as he laid on the floor, positioned it away from him as he began to rise to his feet slowly.

" YOU'VE HURT TOO MANY BEFORE WITH THIS BOOK!" Lukas yelled pointing the book at Vlad, whose face was twisted with horror.

" N-n-no! DONT MAKE ME GO IN THERE!" Vlad cried as he was getting sucked by the strong force pulling him in. He tried clawing the floor as a way of stopping him from entering.

Vlad got closer and closer, making Lukas smile even more. As the time approached, Vlad entered the book, but he gripped the opening looking up at Lukas.

" Please! Don't do this! YOU'RE MAKING A HUGE MISTAKE! DONT DO THIS!" Vlad cried once more. Lukas let a dark chuckle escape his lips.

" I am your lord." Lukas started " Vale" Lukas said as he shut the book, forcing Vlad down into the depths of the black hole in the book, his screams ran through the room in till the book was fully shut.

Once the book shut, everything that was airborne fell to the ground, either lightly or with a 'thump'.

" I was making a mistake? Everything seems fine." Lukas thought to himself as he walked out of the building, going back to the hospital where (Name) waited for him so she could get her love back.

But as he walked, the earths ground slightly rumbled.

Coincidence?


	5. Chapter 5

Lukas didn't mind the grounds movement, only taking the thought of it as a gentle earthquake.

He walked to his car that had to be parked at a resting area's parking lot. Not many people came to that area, so it was a perfect spot to place the old shack deep in the woods. He took his key out and inserted the key in the slot, turning it so it unlocked. He opened his car door and shut it quickly as he sat in his cold car. He turned the heat on, letting the heat fill the car as he drove away from the scene.

He remembered all the books that were left behind from the shack.

'What will we do with it?' he thought, 'it' being the shack which wasn't anything special. Just a small room wooden shack with a closet attached to the side.

But the shack was cluttered with books, pots, chemicals, ingredients, and of course, that table that made Lukas's skin crawl. Not because of Arthur, but because of its past.

The table belonged to a man who would dissect men and women, and watch them die. He would run tests on them but than berry them his back yard. And plus, he was also into black magic.

The table was dirty to Lukas, it didn't belong in the world.

Lukas made a turn and entered the hospitals parking lot, and turned into parking spot. He grabbed the book and ran up to your room where you waited patiently for him.

He came and knocked on your door, pushing your eyes on him as he smiled warmly.

" You got the book!" you said jumping up from your bed, feeling your 100% best.

You gave Lukas a hug and sat back on the bed. He sat back on the bed with you, and tried opening the book.

"Ha..ha... it wont open! What the.." Lukas said as he struggled with the old worn book.

" Hmm? Let me see." You said as you held your hands out, taking the heavy book.

You struggled as well with the book. It seemed to be glued shut.

You passed Lukas the book once more as he tried one more time, but as soon as he was going to giving up, the book opened, falling onto his lap and turning to a page with one circled word at a time.

The book opened up to " Your" then flipped about another 200 pages before landing on " end" that flipped to another one quickly " is" and than turned to the next page easily. The word " near" was circled. You felt your stomach tighten, Lukas looked confused.

" I-I-I... I" Lukas managed to say before a blue mist spiraled up into the air, filling it with the mysterious dust, you pushed the book away and you both stood up, frightened of what will happen next.

Soon, the ground started shaking violently, not slightly like before. You looked at the book and saw that a black figure poured out of the book, leaking onto the floor as he slid its way up to you and Lukas. You felt it wrap its self around your legs, than came back down to your side before forming into what it was.

You shut your eyes tightly as you held tightly onto Lukas's hand wanting to feel protection.

The shadow took its form, leaning into your ear slightly.

" Why hello (name)~" A familiar voice said as you felt weak at the knees, wanting to crumble under the fear as it over took your body.

" Ol-oliver! HOW DID YOU GET HERE?!" You yelled in fear as Lukas opened his eyes to see a deathly grin on his face. Lukas pulled you away to separate you from the demon.

" Don't act like you don't love me! I am your Arthur! Remember your dream?..." Oliver said, making you remember the dream about Alfred and Arthur.

" H.. How did you know about that?.." You asked quietly.

Arthur fell quite as he looked at you with a smile, his blue eyes ice cold as he looked into your soul.

" Well I am Arthur." He said changing subject.

" How!? You're nothing like Arthur!" You said trying to break out of Lukas's grip, but he held you tighter.

" (name)... He is like the_ other _side of Arthur." Lukas said butting in. " Arthur acted sort of like this in sometime in his life, but this one is just over exaggerated." Lukas finished.

" Yes. Lukas, you are smarter than I thought you were! Well that dream you had has connections with me. You see, after the war, Alfred felt sad, angry, and felt insane!" Oliver said smiling.

" BUT HOW DID YOU GET HERE?!" You screamed not wanting to talk about the dream.

" Oh I got here because Vlad was getting pretty pissy over you taking... how did he put it?" Oliver thought to himself as he put a finger to his chin.

"... Warriors" Lukas said thinking of the word before Oliver you smiled.

" Yes! So now I need to finish what destroyed The Magic Trio!" Oliver said, running towards you.

Lukas pulled you away from him and spun you so you were locked in the bathroom with him.

" Come out!" You heard Oliver said as he slammed his body against the door, you couldn't see it, but you could hear it. " I'm here for you (name)." Oliver said becoming sweeter with his words.

You heard someone open up a door from the room than a scream and Oliver's mad mans laugh.

" He... HE KILLED HER!" You cried as you fell to your knees.

" (name)! please stay calm! We can do this!" Lukas said trying to reinsure you, but failed.

" No! We cant do this! I'll never see my Arthur! I will never have my old life back...I'll be killed before the day is done." You said depressingly.

" Stop that shit right now!" Lukas said pulling up to him. " We will try everything to get Arthur back! And don't be so selfish! You, you, you, you! Stop worrying about yourself and start worrying about Arthur! The old Arthur that's hidden behind the demon Arthur!" Lukas screamed, making you realize you weren't doing this mostly for Arthur, but for you to get your old life back together. To have yourself happy again .

" I-I know..." You said bursting into tears.

" (name)... I'm sorry..." Lukas said

" Its fine... it really is.." You said wiping your tears

Lukas pulled you up and opened the door, pushing his head through to look out, looking for Oliver.

Lukas opened the door all the way, walking out of the small bathroom giving you the sign the cost was clear. You walked close behind him, looking behind your back for the sneaky demon.

" Uh... (name)..." Lukas said as he peered out of the room looking into the hospitals hall way.

"What?" You asked looking out of the room to see a empty hall way, the lights wires were hanging from the ceiling, some on but most out, lighting the hall way slightly, papers were scattered all over the hospital, making it look uninhabited.

"Come and find me~" You heard Oliver laugh.

You felt a sudden erg to bring back Arthur, not only for yourself, but for him to be himself again. You remember everything about him, that's why you were in denial when he said he was Arthur.

You felt the ground shake again, more violent then the last one, making you fall to the floor as the wires in the ceiling that were dangling swing in front of you, making you gasp. Lukas grabbed your arm making you stand with him.

" The Book!" He yelled as he let go of you, making you fall again as you watched him run off to the room.

" Wait! Don't leave me here!" You didn't catch yourself in till after you said it. You. Alone. Easy Oliver target. But

before you could get snatched away, Lukas came back with the book in his hands and flipping through the pages.

" (Name), this demon is a aldinach demon! Known to be the demon of natural disasters!" Lukas said as the ground still shook.

" Is Vlad that demon!?" You asked confused, stilling not quite grasping the hole black magic concept.

" I don't know... He was pretty high in the Black Magic so he might be something higher." Lukas said as he closed the book.

" Help me!" Arthurs voice cried. " This hurts! (name)! HELP ME!" Arthurs voice cried quietly through the hall ways, making you want to run to him.

You stood up but Lukas pulled you back down on the ground with him.

" No (name)... No.." He said

" What!? HES HURT!" you hollered.

" This is a mockery... I can tell.

" But we do need to find Arthur... Or Oliver..." You said standing up, making Lukas stand as well.

" Well I guess your right. Just stay by me please." He said seriously.

" Why? You scared?" You asked jokingly as he smiled.

" Yeah. That's it." He said smiling back with you as you two walked down the hall way, arms entwined with each other.

(A/N- Sorry this chapter really isn't... what you expected. I'm just having a off day I guess. Thanks for your readings though! :3 )


	6. Chapter 6

Oliver's spirit was slowly crushing Arthurs, slowly killing him within his own body in a war he could not fight much longer. Oliver needed the book he saw that Lukas and you had so he could spit out Arthur from his own body and put him in the book, preserving his spirit.

Oliver jumped down from his thrown he created from stretchers and rolling chairs. Landing on the floor carefully and quietly, he walked down the halls, humming to himself the tune of " Auld Lang Syne". He went into a operating room and grabbed a small knife and carried it with him and he walked back down the halls, looking for the book that he needed.

* * *

You heard a door swiftly close as you hid behind a wall, not wanting to be taken away from him. Lukas went behind the wall with you.

" Are you sure he's still in a hospital?" You asked as your hands shook slightly.

" I'm positive he's near... I can feel something evil." Lukas said as his head pointed up like a dog that smells a small animal.

Lukas poked his head around the corner, but than quickly moved it back with his eyes big and his mouth slightly open in shock. You saw a silver object swirling as it hit a wall that stood in front of you than heard a evil laugh.

" I found you!" Oliver said skipping over to you two that still stood in the corner.

" Can I see that book for a quick second?" Oliver said

" No!" Lukas said as he turned back around to face the blue eyed man.

" Lukas! Give him the fucking book! He'll give us Arthur back!" You commanded as Lukas caved into your words and gave the book away.

Oliver grinned evilly as he opened the book to the middle, Lukas's face went pale while you stood there waiting to have Arthur back into your embrace.

"Cedamus! Cedamus Arthur Cedamus!" (Leave) Oliver yelled as the a black hole formed in the book causing the familiar wind to come back.

" I found you!" Oliver said skipping over to you two that still stood in the corner.

" Can I see that book for a quick second?" Oliver said

" No!" Lukas said as he turned back around to face the blue eyed man.

" Lukas! Give him the fucking book! He'll give us Arthur back!" You commanded as Lukas caved into your words and gave the book away.

Oliver grinned evilly as he opened the book to the middle, Lukas's face went pale while you stood there waiting to have Arthur back into your embrace.

"Cedamus! Cedamus Arthur Cedamus!" (Leave) Oliver yelled as the a black hole formed in the book causing the familiar wind to come back.

Oliver's eyes turned green, indicating Arthur was there, then blue. They flashed green and blue quickly as a white mist came from the body and fell into the black hole that was in the book. The white mist groaned and moaned as it entered the book.

" You two are so stupid!" Oliver said laughing. " You two!" Oliver repeated.

" Wait! Wheres Arthur?!" You cried becoming worried.

" He's gone! He's gone forever! Don't expect him to come back because he wont!" Oliver said in a 'really? You didn't understand that' voice.

" What?! YOU LIAR!" You cried falling to your knees.

" Well my dear (name), like is like a hour glass, we run and run but some time we all will run out." Oliver said smiling down at your crying form.

You heard him walk away, his heels clicking on the hard floor. Lukas came down to you and hugged you.

" Why d-d-didn't you get the book from him?" You asked through your tears.

" Because... there's no use now..."

You stopped your sobbing and stood to your feet. You were now tired of all this shit. Just because Arthur loved you meant that he had to be killed.

" Oliver didn't kill Arthur." You said pulling you (hair color) hair out of your face.

" I killed him... And now I must fix it." You said as you ran down the hall to catch Oliver.

You saw his form standing in front of a window that was at the end of the hall. You saw the book open and the black hole that was now trapped in your memory as a scaring reminder of how Arthur was no more.

" Hello dear friend~" Oliver said to a black mist coming out of the book, when it took its form you could only see the back of it, so you could not identify the figure.

" Hello. Did you do the deed? Or will we need help?" A voice said. But you couldn't make out who it was.

" Well, we will probably need help. (name) is being protected by the Lukas." Oliver said to the person.

" My warriors... All gone!" The voice said taking his gloved hand turning it into a fist.

" Its ok, you have me and the rest of the underworld on your side, your highness." Oliver said, his blue eyes smiling.

" I know, but they were mine!"

"Well shall we call some more creatures to help put an end to (name)'s terror?" Oliver said chuckling at the end.

" Whats so funny? This is serous!" The figure snapped wrapping his hands around Oliver's neck.

" N-n-nothing!" Oliver said trying to pull his hands off his neck. The figure let go.

" Good. Now, call them. Call them!" The man said picking up the book.

They chanted for what seemed like 10 minutes, but with each minute that passed, one or two shadows came from the book.

They chanted one more time, a hole cloud of shadows, screams, cries, and groans came from the book as they swirled and clashed with each other, the shadows just becoming apart of the air. The ground shook greatly as a tile from the ceiling came down and landed right in front of you. You ran to go get Lukas to get out of the hospital that was about to collapse.

" Lukas!" You cried running down the hall as the ground still shook, more tiles and wires to come from the ceiling.

" LUKAS ANSWER ME!" You commanded as you looked in every room from him that you passed frantically.

" LUKAS!" You cried one more time. You were near the door when you saw him on the floor with someone on top of him straddling him and held his arms over his head.

" Hello Lukas~" The thing said as its head twisted upside down, smiling. Lukas sat in disbelief.

" Get.. Get AWAY FROM ME!" Lukas screamed as the figure laughed, its grip on him tightening. You snuck up behind the thing quietly and hit him with a note bored you found on the floor, it fell on Lukas and looked behind him to see you.

He lunched his body at you and tackled you, trying to tare you apart with his sharp claws but Lukas picked him up and threw him off of you before he could. The ground still shaking, you two ran out of the hospital.

Once outside, you heard a section of the hospital cave in as the ground stopped shaking. You turned around from the hospital to see the outside world to be... gone.

" Where is everyone?" You asked putting your hand in your hair.

" I.. I don't know..." Lukas coughed up, looking at you.

" Are you ok?" He asked you.

" Yeah... just... Just still confused about this hole thing.." You confessed

**_End of Chapter Six_**

A/N- No, I'm not done with this! This will be done maybe some time next week... depends really... Thanks to a snow day I didn't have to go to school today so MAYBE I will post another chapter tonight! But I might not because I have a thing due tomorrow that I let wait till last minute.. But its really neat! We have to turn the story " _The Giver__" _into a graphic novel using the Calling so of a hero thing. Its pretty cool! And that book is really awesome if you like the Utopia kind of things!


	7. Chapter 7

" I understand that you are confused. I am to... but I think, we can try _something." _Lukas said walking with you away from the hospital.

" We can do something?!" you yelled loudly as the birds that rested on the wires flew away from the sudden noise.

" We WILL do something." You finished as you looked around for people still, but not seeing anyone.

" (name).. There is something we can do..." Lukas said walking towards his car.

He opened up the passengers door for you and motioned for you to get in. He then opened his door and got in with you, and turned the car on driving away from the hospital.

" Ok, so there is this extremely powerful necklace that Vlad cursed so someone would have unrealistic powers. Like powers of a great black magic sorcerer, he said when he was going to get married he would have given this to her. I know where it is and I want you to take it." Lukas said as he drove to a unknown distance to you.

" But... Will it hurt?" You asked

" Maybe. I'm not sure. But you need to wear this necklace (name)! Its the only way!"

You sat silent as he pulled into a resting area's parking spot, he jumped out of the car and you opened up your door and got out.

" What are we doing here?" You asked as you walked off to admire the woods.

" Just follow me." Lukas said heading into the woods. You followed him in the woods, branches hitting your back, thorns snagging your pants, it was awful.

" We are almost there... just wait about there." Lukas said as you both started to walk on a clearing that probably lead to the place.

As the path came to an end, you saw a little wooden shack that you assumed was the place you where going to.

" Were here." Lukas said walking up to the building opening the door and walking in.

The black metal pot still sat in its original place along with the original colored liquid that sat inside it.

" W-w-what's in the pot?" You stuttered due to nervousness.

" Um... I don't know." Lukas said going into the closet. You walked over to a metal table, touching the little strap on the top right side. It looked worn and just about to be out of use.

" Lukas." You called for him.

" Yeah?" He said as you heard him move something aside.

" What's this table for?" You asked playing with the straps. " Is this where Vlad rapes people?" you snickered.

" No... that's where he cursed Arthur.." He said as you quickly removed your hands from it.

" Found it!" Lukas said as he pushed over another box. He walked out with a black velvet box in his hand and opened it in front of you, reveling the black necklace with cobwebs, and a spider all in a circle.

" Put this on." He commanded softly as you turned around and lifted your hair. He snapped the necklace in place. There was something odd about the necklace. It seemed very heavy on your neck.

You turned back around and left very light headed.

" L-lukas... I-I- HOLY SHIT!" you said as you felt a shooting pain run up your back, making you fall to the ground.

" (N-n-name!) TAKE OFF THE NECKLACE!" Lukas said, panicked.

" I cant!" You groaned. You than were lifted from your sitting position. You were lifted from the ground, your arms spread out and your legs hanging from whatever it was that was forcing you in the air. Lukas looked at you with an amazed yet horrified face as he saw your limp form, but you weren't dead.

Then an electric blue fog spun around you, as your eyes began to shine a ( eye color). You felt your mouth being forced open as you sucked in a sharp breath, the blue fog entering your body.

" HOLY SHIT HOLY SHIT HOLY SHIT (NAME) (NAME) I'M SO SORRY I'M SORRY!" Lukas panicked as you were being filled with the fog, entering every nook and cranny of your body.

Then you felt the pain leave your body in a flash, the fog entered you completely making you fall to the ground with a big 'thump'. Lukas ran to your side as you laid on your stomach.

" Are you ok!? What the fuck was that shit about!?" Lukas said still not claiming down.

" I'm fine I promise.." You said as your eyes stopped glowing. " I feel fine. I really do." You said standing up.

" That's great! Ok, I'm going to grab a few books, I'll just be a second." Lukas said grabbing three books as he looked at the spines.

" Ok. Lets go before something really bad happens." Lukas said

***~This time skip is brought to you by Flying Mint Bunny~***

You and Lukas sat in your house, plotting what to do next. You two ate something, showered, and did all the necessities. You sat on the couch and heard a knock on the door. You timidly walk up to it and opened it. You didn't have the hole to look through do you just had to open it.

" Hey (name)!" An American voice sang

" Oh hey Alfred! Come in" You said letting the American in.

" Hey nice necklace!" He said as he touched it, but backed away.

" Ouch.. Shocked me.." He said waved his head as if trying to cool it off. Lukas came into the room.

" Hello America. What are you doing here?" He asked

" Well, with all the crazy shit going on over here, I wanted to know if you guys were ok! This is crazy! What is going on?!" America asked .

" There's a demon apocalypse." Lukas said before you could say anything about the Magic Trio.

" Yeah... They are the ones who took Arthur." You said looking down.

" Oh my God! I need to help! Let me help!" America begged, but you just caved in quickly.

" Yes you can join! its only us anyway." Lukas said

You guys had little chat. America excused himself to use the bathroom when you comforted Lukas.

" Why not tell him about the Magic trio?" you whispered.

" Because, I just thought Arthur wouldn't want that getting around as much as it already has.

You nodded your head in agreement.

" Will we be the ones saving this town? Possibly this world?" You thought to yourself.

That's when you thought about your group name at random... The Awesome Trio? No, that's already a 'thing', consisting of Alfred, Gilbert and Mathias...

"Hero Trio?..." No... that sounds stupid...

'I'll think about it later." you thought to yourself as Alfred walked back into the room.


	8. Chapter 8

You, Alfred, and Lukas started to walk down the street, looking for any signs of life.

Alfred held his gun close to his body, cocked, ready to fire if anything happened. But you three saw nothing.

" Where could everyone have gone?" You asked quietly as you jumped over a building that collapse. Probably due to the earth quakes.

" They all fled the area.. It was all over the news." Alfred said walking in the middle of the street on the yellow lines.

" Why?" Lukas asked. Alfred turned his head towards him and hunched his shoulders.

" HM I don't know. Maybe because of the demon apocalypse or because of the earth quakes. Maybe a mixture of the two." Alfred said sarcastically.

Before Lukas could say anything, you heard someone approach you, walking slowly. You turned around to look at Lukas and Alfred.

Alfred and Lukas seemed to have heard it as well, Alfred pointed his gun, ready to shoot.

" Hello there~" the voice said, you recognized that voice. That was the voice Oliver was talking to when he had gotten the book.

You turned your head to a frightening sight. You blood turned cold, your eyes became dilated, you felt like you would have a heart attack. For what was walking in front of you was non other than Santa's helper.

" Vlad..." You whispered out in disbelief. America started firing his gun from behind you, but they had no effect on Vlad as thy hit his body constantly. He had put up a force field like transparent green bubble that captured all the bullets. Still walking, he moved his arms out, and the bullets began to dart at you, Alfred, and Lukas. Your reactions were all the same, ducking down, which worked.

" I'm here to claim one of my warriors back. Arthur betrayed me, and you know, the reason their all gone is because of you, (name)." Vlad said walking to you taking your chin in his hands. He smiled warmly but sickeningly at you, his eyes scanning your face, down to your lips, down to your neck. His smile quickly faded at the sight of your neck, his fingers that once brushed up against your skin were now digging into your face as he observed your neck more.

" My necklace! (name)! Why do you have it!?" Vlad said still looking at it.

" Vlad I gave it to her! Don't hurt her!" Lukas confessed, coming forward with his hands up. Vlad took his hands off of your face and put his finger up to his chin curving it and crossing his arm over his chest as his smile grew back.

" You like stealing from me?" He asked, not even sounding mad.

Lukas stayed quite as Vlad walked over to him, fixing his little hat that fell slightly.

" You're coming with me~" Vlad said, but Lukas knew the full meaning to that.

" You're not taking me anywhere!" Lukas hissed in return,

" Oh I'm not?" Vlad said as he went behind Lukas back, resting his head on his shoulders.

" And I thought I got rid of you!" Lukas said pushing Vlad back, making him stubble backwards.

" Well Oliver knew about it. You see, I still have connections with him and I ordered him to release me. I told him the steps and here I am now talking to you." Vlad said concluding the story.

Alfred ran up to Vlad, about to put him in a head lock, but he disappeared in thin air and landed behind you, wrapping his arms around you neck.

You struggled to get out of his grip, but it was no use.

Lukas swung his arms out straight, putting the end of his palms together as a spinning red mist came from his hands, hitting Vlad in the chest throwing him against a building, sending him threw it.

Lukas stood still as he left his hands in that same position.

Vlad's eyes shined the oh so familiar green color as they did before. He came up from the rubbish, breathing heavy.

" RUN!" Lukas screamed as he torpedoed through the road, you and Alfred not to far behind.

Once out of Vlad's eye sight you hid behind a building with Alfred.

" What the hell did Lukas do that for! He's pissed!" Alfred said trying to catch his breath as he was hunched over.

You poked your head from behind the wall and saw that Vlad saw you, he smirked and pushed his hands up, and than quickly threw them down. When he threw his hands down a giant black cloud formed behind him, than settling down to the ground. As you heard laughter from Vlad, you knew, he had something planned.

A/N- This is a short chapter I know :/ BUT I am also working on another story you guys may like! Its going to be a Reader X China and its about you two being married and having kids and all that cute stuff! But this weekend I will probably be updating a lot more because 1. No School 2. I have nothing to do and 3. it snowed and I hate going outside in the snow.

* and in the China X Reader there will probably be a lemon in it somewhere... I am a huge fan of lemons~*


	9. Chapter 9

You turned your head around and grabbed Alfred's hand, pulling him to trying to find Lukas.

" Come on! We need to find Lukas before Vlad kills us!" You said as you ran faster, Alfred following behind.

You were about to turn a corner when a giant hand flipped the building over, making the ground shake just like the earth quake.

" AHHH!" You and Alfred screamed in unison as you pulled Alfred the other way.

" LUKAS!" Alfred screamed, terrified.

You felt the necklace shock you, and than it burned to greatly. You pulled your hand away from Alfred and fell to the ground, holding where the necklace was, again unable to move.

" (N-name)! What's wrong!" Alfred said bending down to you, hearing the giant footsteps approach closer.

" I-I-it BURNS!" You cried, your eyes shut tightly.

" (Name)!? Alfred!?" A voice yelled, you knew it was Lukas.

" Lukas! Help!" Alfred yelled back. You saw Lukas running towards you quickly with a panicked look on his face.

" What's wrong with (name)?!" Lukas asked bending down near you with Alfred, still hearing the footsteps coming closer.

" She burns!" Alfred said

You felt the awful pain go away as you rose to your feet.

" I'm fine now.." You said rising to your feet.

" Ok..." Was all Lukas could come up with.

Your hands, feet, and everything felt different as you stood. They felt stronger, more powerful.

The steps of the huge creature stopped as it sat before you with an army behind it.

" Demons..." Lukas whispered loud enough for you and Alfred to hear.

Vlad came from behind them with Oliver by his side.

" Give us (name) and this hole thing will be over. She'll live happily with Arthur in their own universe." Vlad said putting his hand on his hips. You felt enraged that he would try to bribe you like that. Your eyes glowed (eye color) as you felt more rage go into your stomach.

" Never!" You said. " I will live happily with Arthur in THIS universe."

" Wait..." Alfred said confused.

" As you wish my dear (name)" Oliver said letting the demons, monsters, and everything else charge towards you.

You yelled a battle cry as you ran towards them, Lukas and Alfred with a stunned face as they stood back for a second, but went along with you.

Lukas took out a sword that had a gold border with a long handle and swung it, trying to intimidate them, but failed. Alfred didn't know what to do since his hand gun didn't work.

You felt the necklace grown hotter with every bit of anger that came, making your eyes glow brighter.

A black figure with red eyes entered your body, making you cringe in pain. You grabbed your hair and let out a cry, no one seemed to hear you. But the pain went away once you heard a black mist spit out of your mouth, sinking back into the ground.

You looked at the ground it went into, making you wonder what happened. Thank goodness it didn't kill you, but why not? It had every power to.

As these thoughts filled your mind, a hand wrapped its way around your neck and a knife came to your throat.

" I got you now my pretty!~" Oliver said, smiling.

You were quite, letting the blade hit your neck.

Oliver dug the knife into your throat, making you groan in pain. You let your mouth slide open, making you think this was the end of the journey.

But there was a electric blue glow in your mouth that shined like sun shine peaking threw the clouds, your eyes also were now shining electric blue.

" What the fuck?" Oliver said in confusion as he dug harder into your neck, only making electric blue slime come out of your neck. He threw your body down in disgust and amazement. He has never seen anything like this.

You sat on the ground with your head down as you felt yourself lift, the same electric blue transparent bubble was protecting you as all eyes were cast on you.

You looked couldn't move, couldn't look down, all you could see was blue shapes.

" The necklace..." Vlad whispered looking up at the form in front of him.

" POP THE BUBBLE! NOW!" Vlad screamed pointing up at the bubble.

All the demons and monsters climbed to obey what their master had commanded.

They gabbed it, trying to pop it.

" What is going on!?" Oliver asked frantically.

" OLIVER! calm down! I made the necklace a protectant for my wife, when I would find one! But this bitch got a hold of it!" Vlad said angrily.

As you sat in your bubble, not able to move or prevent the others from poking and prodding at it, you had a meeting with someone special.

Arthur.

" (name)!" A familiar voice sung, coming into your vision.

" Arthur! Is it really you?" You thought to yourself.

" Yes Love, yes it is!" He said back happily.

" I miss you so much!" You said crying. He looked down, ashamed.

" I know... I miss you too. But I really appreciate you going through all this pain and suffering just for me... It kills me to see it though." He said crying.

" Don't cry! I will get you back! I promise!" You said, unsure if you can keep that promise.

" Really?!" Arthur exclaimed " That's all I could ever ask for!"

" I know. But why?" You asked.

" Why what?"

" Why. Why did you join the Magic Trio?!" You asked crying.

" Love don't cry... I was young. Young and stupid. Please, forgive me? I greatly regret it, as you can see, I mean look at me! I'm see threw!" He said pointing to his arm.

" They're going to kill me..." You said

" I will protect you...I promise." Arthur said

" how?"

" This necklace" He said pointing to it " Has all the souls he's ever captured in this book, all tied into that necklace. If you cant bring me back, I will always be with you. If you can keep that necklace." Arthur said with a beautiful smile.

" I love you Arthur." You said, smiling back.

" I love you too (name)." He said.

Before you could say anything, your eyes shot open when you felt a pain creep up your back, making your back arch. You let out a cry, feeling all the sprits enter into your body, then feeling a warm one, a loving one.

" Must be Arthur.." You thought as you smiled in your mind.

Then the bubble popped, making the glowing blue light that was building up in the bubble explode all over the army. Including your own army.

You landed on leaning on your knee, with a bow in your hand and a sack of arrows in a back tightly strapped onto your back.

"ATTACK!" Vlad screamed, throwing his hand in the air pointing as the dark lords army came after you.

You loaded the bow like a professional, than started to shot darkness after darkness.

You knew Lukas and Alfred weren't too far away, you heard them cuss loudly once in a while.

After killing most of the spirits, there still sat some standing in your way. You loaded your bow and arrow as you pointed at a target, making sure it lined up in a perfect kill. But as you shot the arrow, you felt a sharp pain go into your shoulder.

"AGH!" You cried as you put your hand on your shoulder, feeling an arrow had entered into your soft skin. You pulled it out as it quickly closed back up making you no longer bleed the blue slime. You turned around and faced the evil eyes of the Dark lord.

" Very skilled with that necklace I must say." Vlad said smirking.

You loaded your bow and arrow, pointing it at him, he backed up.

" You better back the fuck up." You said still pointing it at him.

" You don't have the guts to shot me." He said rather cockily.

" Oh I don't?" You said sarcastically pointing it at his leg, shooting it. Once it made contact with his pale skin, he tumbled to the ground taking in shaky breathes.

" You don't know how..." He said in pain. You loaded the bow one more time and pointed it at his head.

" I don't know how what?" You asked feeling the confidence to blow his head off.

" You don't know how to get him back..." Vlad said as he closed his eyes, breathing heavily.

"... I can figure that out! He's with me now!" You said putting the arrow down.

" Oh yeah that thing.." He said as he prompt himself up on his arms. " He is with you, along with about another 1,000 souls. " Vlad said smirking again.

" (name)..." Lukas said as he laid on the ground, badly injured.

" LUKAS!" You cried running over to him.

" Finish Vlad... FINISH HIM NOW!" He cried as Alfred came from the corner.

" But Lukas! He knows how to bring Arthur back!" You said letting a tear slip.

" Maybe it was time for Arthur to go... H-he will always be with you anyway... Just kill him..." He said as he closed his eyes lightly. You sniffled and blinked your tears back.

You reloaded your bow and arrow, walking back to Vlad, pointing it at his head.

He laughed.

" Fine then. Kill me. Just remember, you will find joy in breaking something." Vlad said as he closed his eyes. You closed your eyes as you let go of the arrow, letting it slide threw his skull.

" (name)! Lukas! I think he's dying!" Alfred yelled as you ran over to him.

" Lukas! Stay with us! Please!" You cried as you let your tears over come your eyes in their own battle.

" I-I cant... I want to go. Let me.. I'll be with you like Arthur would be with you..." Lukas said closing his eyes, letting go.

You cried as you berried your head in his chest, sobbing loudly as Alfred rubbed your head soothingly, as he cried softly.

" He-hey (n-n-name)?" Alfred said grabbing your attention.

" When did Vlad get into the demon apocalypse?" Alfred asked, curiosity getting the better of him. You sighed and explained everything to him.

* * *

After Lukas's funeral, you gave up hope on getting Arthur back.

But you couldn't help but let Vlad's last words get into your head. " You will find joy in breaking something"... What?

* ONE MORE CHAPTER! :3*

(P.S - I couldn't find a part to put this in this chapter, but when Vlad died, so did Oliver since he casted the spell)


	10. Chapter 10

Everyone returned to the city, thanking you, Alfred, and honored Lukas for practically saving the world. You and Alfred became closer afterwards, and Alfred never thought of his brother the same way ever again. He looked at his past self as a more than meets the eye kind of person. Your last conversation with Arthur was something you never talked about to others. You thought of it as something you should keep in your heart forever, and never let it go.

But of course you did get the occasional frustration of having no one to share your heart with. You didn't feel comfortable loving anyone other than Arthur, but you knew that you would have to learn to let go sometime, just not now.

You were in your room, sorting threw Arthurs old things. You kept tearing up, laughing and giggling as each item had a back story to it.

"This coat.." You said to yourself smiling, thinking of how he first kissed you in it. He was so awkward and so shy that it became adorable. Than you picked up the picture of you and Arthur at the beach, holding hands.

Feli snuck up and took the picture, then gave it to you because he thought it was too cute. You started to sob lightly, than it became heavier and you threw the picture down, breaking the glass.

You stood up and leaned on a wall, and slid back down, putting your hands over your face.

You took the necklace that sat around your neck, ripping it off your neck and tossing it across the room, making it hit the wall as it shatter in three piece.

" What have I done!? Now Arthur will never be with me!" You cried crawling towards the necklace. You took the three pieces in your hand, bring them up to your cheek softly.

" I'm so sorry Arthur! I'm sorry I hurt you!" You cried.

You pulled the necklace away, looking at it lovingly.

" I'm so sorry..." You whispered.

You tears soon faded away once you saw the necklace starting to glow a white color, making you look closer at it.

It became heavy and started to vibrate, you jumped and threw it on the floor.

You stood up staring at it observantly.

' I bet I disturbed their peace!' You thought, making 'they' the spirits that were captured by Vlad.

You looked at the necklace, noticing very light blue, transparent figures come out of the necklace's pieces, one by one, they flooded the room. Once they landed on the floor, they were no longer transparent, but whole. They were a whole person.

" You! you broke us out of there!" A male voice spoke coming up from behind you. He had medium length blonde hair, big brown eyes, and very tall.

" Y-y-yes?" You questioned more than stated.

" Thank you so much!" He said as he ran threw the door, you looked out the window and noticed he was outside, smelling the air happily. Everyone else in the room thanked you and ran out as well, making a new life for themselves.

As the necklace stopped glowing, it seemed that everyone was out from the curse, no longer living in the pit. You rested your head on your hand, looking out the window, disappointed.

" I guess Lukas was right... It was Arthur's time to go.." You said to yourself watching the birds fly from the telephone polls wires.

Than you felt a tap on your shoulder.

You turned around to meet the green eyes you loved.

" Hello Love." Said the familiar British accent. You smiled hugely and stood up, wrapping your arms around his body as he did the same to you.

" Arthur!" You cried happily " I've missed you! So much!" You sobbed happy to be reunited with him.

" I missed you to love. Thank you for your constant help to bringing me back to the world. You, Alfred, and Lukas, are my hero's."

You remembered about Lukas, thinking the way he went was the right way.

" Lukas is gone..." You whispered

" I know.." Arthur whispered back, letting a tear fall. " He did it for me... He did it for you to be happy." He said in your ear.

" I know. And I thank him for that." You said back as Arthur kissed your lips, lovingly and tenderly, missing every single thing about you.

" I love you so much (name)" Arthur said smiling at you when you two parted.

" I love you too Arthur." You said pecking his lips once more.

* * *

"HERE COMES THE BRIDE!" Gilbert sung rather out of tune. " ALL DRESSED IN WHITE!" Gilbert continued as Ludwig pinched his nose bridge, in embarrassment.

Rodrich rolled his eyes as he played the piano for your wedding that was prefect I might add. You dress was a beautiful snow white, long and silky.

Arthur was dressed in a black tux with a white tie.

He picked his best man to be one of his now hero, his brother Alfred. Alfred became humble about being a true hero. No longer does he go around screaming " I'm the hero! I'm the hero!". He sits back and smiles, remembering his heroic deeds, but not bragging about them.

You walked up the isle, all eyes on you as you walked up to your soon to be husband with Yao. He was like a fatherly figure to everyone. He was the oldest and most mature, and you loved him dearly in a fatherly way.

" You're growing up..." He whispered for only you to hear. You blushed and smiled as you shook your head.

He stopped once you both met Arthur by the preacher, smiling a big smile you loved to see.

" You look beautiful (name)." He said taking your hand.

You smiled once the preacher started speaking.

" I do." Arthur said as Peter, the ring boy came up to you, Arthur took the ring and put it on your left ring finger.

" I do." You said putting Arthurs ring on his left hands ring finger.

" You may now kiss the bride." The preacher said.

Arthur pushed your hair back that was in your face, covering the cheek he wanted to plant his hand on.

He held your cheek with one of his hands as the other one snaked around your lower back, pulling you closer to him. He kissed you passionately and lovingly.

Everyone was clapping and cheering, Hungary sat in the pews with tissues, crying.

Everything was perfect~

* * *

*Two Years Later*

" MOMMY!" Your son, Lukas cried.

" Yes Lukas?" You said back. Your two year old son was his father. Same bushy eye brows, same attitude, same eyes, and same hair.

" What is uncle Alfy!?" He cried, wanting to see is uncle who would always come over and tell him stories. You told him he was coming over today because you where having a little dinner with Alfred and you three.

" He'll be here soon ok?" You said fixing a nice dinner that consisted of steak, green beans, and baked potatoes.

" Ok..." Lukas said running back into the living room to watch T.V.

" (name), Alfred will be coming over in about 5 minutes." Arthur said getting off the phone with Alfred, now starting to set the table.

" Ok well dinner is read now. Lukas! Come sit at the table! Uncle Alfy is coming over in a little bit! He's almost here." You said, making the little one run into the kitchen sitting at his spot at the table.

The door opened up and his eyes went big. Lukas got up from the table and ran for the door.

" Uncle Alfy!" He cried happily as he was picked up by the American.

" Hey Lukas! What's up little man?" Alfred said carrying him to the kitchen, taking off his shoes.

" Nothing! I-I-I was watching T.V, And, and there was th-this really cool show, and the monster was killed!" Lukas rambled on, Alfred chuckled.

" Oh really? That's cool!"

" Yeah!" Lukas said as Alfred placed him in his seat.

" Hello Alfred." Arthur said smiling at his brother.

" Hey big bro." Alfred said giving him a 'bro' hug.

You came in and sat down, everyone taking a plate.

Talking, laughing, and giggling all came from the table, indicating you had the family you ever wanted. Ever needed.

" The end." Alfred said finishing his story, rubbing his nephews forehead, bending down and kissing it softly.

" I love you little man." Alfred said turning the light off and walking out of the room.

" I love you too Uncle Alfy." Lukas said making his heart skip a beat.

Alfred smiled and shut the door softly behind him.

" He loves your stories." You said smiling at Alfred.

" Its like ours aren't good enough for him." Arthur commented, jokingly.

" Well I got to go. Bye guys! Thanks for dinner!" Alfred said putting his shoes on, opening the door.

" Bye Alfred!" You and Arthur said in unison waving back at Alfred who shut the door leaving.

You and Arthur were in your bed, getting ready to sleep.

You were sitting on the edge of the bed on your side as you felt to arms wrap around your body. Arthur kissed your neck lovingly.

" I love you." Arthur said letting go, still wrapping his arms around your form.

" I love you to." You said back.

' Nothing could be better..." You thought.

Everything was perfect, amazing, and spectacular!

This is what you fought for, this is what you wanted, this is what you had gotten.

A loving husband, and a family.

* The end* :3


End file.
